sallwyr_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
This episode starts with a new student that joins the Academy, his name is Edward Roberts Jr. and he is the adopted son of the Dreadful pirate Roberts, who is a ghost that lives together with his trophy wife. When he wants to become the captain of the fencing club, he has a fallout with the current captain, Sun Wong, who defeats him in fencing. When his borrowed sword hangs into the ceiling, Sun orders him to get it out. He asks Terokk and George to get it out for him, but they don't really feel up for it. Terokk notices Edward's family crest brooche, and he steals it because it is shiny! When Edward sees that his brooche is gone, he and Eliot (who is in class with him) go to look for it. But Edward has suspicions that Terokk must have stolen it. They discover Terokk and George in the "haunted" toilet. So when they use the toilet that leads to the hidden room, Edward follows them. He, Elliot, Terokk and George are all in the room, but his brooch got stuck under one of the doors. When they have to open the door to get the brooch back, they open the door to a stone comb. The four of them go inside, but because of the stone, they can't find the door anymore, so they have to move on. There they encounter the big red glister (the big blinky) and they are saved by a librarian. When he shows them the way out of the stonecomb mace, they enter a library of earth studies. Where Edward "borrows" a scroll as well. There they find out that they are in a world called the Edge, on a floating city called Sanctaphrax. They also ask the librarian how they can travel back to their world, but he doesn't know. But he heard rumors that the professor of darkness knew something. When the librarian shows them out of the library, they go to the tower labratory of the professor of darkness. Who is, because of an accident... blind. He heard of a rumour that a shryke called Mother Horsefeather (a big talking bird who owns a pub). Fell of the river in the stone gardens once, and entered a strange world. There Edward steals a special sextant adorned with a moving galaxy and a moon, from the professor. When they descend the floating rock, they enter the Undertown. After a discussion in the group about some differences (Terokk wants to go to the Shryke tavern to talk with Mother Horsefeather about a scroll, the rest wants to jump of the Edge river, but they decide that they can ask her about the river as well), the group goes to the inn. Mother Horsefeather doesn't know anything about a scroll, but she gives them info about the edge river, and how to jump of it. When the group goes to the stone gardens, and jump of the edge river, they return back to the bellfry at the Academy. (Under a bell adorned/ painted with yellow grafiti on the inside). When they arrive at the Academy, it seems like no time has passed at all. Edward demands that George or Terokk get the rapier out of the ceiling, but they still don't feel up for it. That's when Edward goed to the headmaster's office, and he blames Terokk, George and Eliot for his problems at the first schoolday, the sword in the ceiling and that it's not his fault but the trios. That is where he also mentions the secret room to the headmaster. When the trio is called to the headmaster's office, only Terokk arrives and he gets into trouble. The end credits are back in the secret room. A shape in a cloak studies the door to the Edge, he notices footprints on the floor, so it must have been opend, but the shape can't open the door. The sign at the Edge door is the same moon as on the sextant. Category:Episodes